Roleplay Tutorial
Your Cats When you roleplay in a clan you must have a cat! You can only roleplay three cats at a time in one clan. You may add yourself to any clan you want to. Add your cats name to the rank you want with a link to your user page. If you want a spot as a leader, deputy, medicine cat, or medicine cat apprentice but it is already taken you must ask the holder of the rank and ask to take there place. If they say yes, great, if they say no you can't really do anything about it. When you create your cat you can chose to make a page for him or her, but you do not need to do this is you don't want to. If you chose to make a page, you title it the name of your cat. For the page's info you decribe your cat, wright a short story about it, and then ask a warrior of Project Charart to make you a charart for your cat. Again, you can only roleplay up to three cats at one thime, but there is an exception. Say your roleplay cats are Snowdawn, Wolfclaw, and Nettlesting, you can not roleplay any more cats than this but you or someone else mentions a cat named Featherfall. You can roleplay this cat unofficialy and make her do whatever you want, but so can any other user. When someone claims the cat as there own roleplay cat by adding it in there name to the clan page, you can no longer roleplay it unless you get permission from her roleplayer. Point of Views One of the most important topics we need to cover is Piont Of View. It is sometimes abrivated as POV. The "P" stands for piont, the "O" stands for of, and the "V" stands for view. When you roleplay there are two different pionts of view you can use: first-person and thrid-person. You can only use first-person for one of your cats. The rest must be roleplayed in thrid-person. If you roleplay all your cats in first-person, other users will not know who is speaking. Example of first-person POV: I ran into the forest, chased by my own clanmates. I stoped and turned around. I wouldn't go down without a fight. I slashed at Featherfern's face, but then two other cats pushed me to the ground. "Say your goodbyes, rat" hissed Hawkwing. "Never!" I yowled at I slashed at his neck. He fell to the ground, lifeless. Example of thrid-person POV: Heatherbreeze ran into the forest, chased by her own clanmates. She stoped and turned around, she would not go down without a fight. She slashed at Featherfern's face, but then to other cats pinned Heatherbreeze to the ground. "Say your goodbyes, rat," hissed Hawkwing. "Never!" yowled Heaherbreeze as she slashed at his nect. Hawkwing fell to the ground, lifeless. Remember, when you roleplay a cat in first-person, you can not write what your other roleplay cats are thinking, but when you roleplay in thrid-person you can write about all your cats thoughts. Category:i Category:Icewhish's Pages